The Eternal Song of War teaser
by NightSlash
Summary: A teaser-trailer for my upcoming fic, The Eternal Song of War.


This is a teaser trailer for my upcoming fic, The Eternal Song of War. The prologue should come out shortly, unless I get writer's block (I've been getting that a lot recently).

Disclaimer: I do not own Selene, Michael, Lucian, Viktor, or any of the Underworld characters. They are owned by Len Wiseman, Kevin Grevioux, Danny McBride, Sony, and whatever else. If I do own any characters, I will mention them in the prologue when it is uploaded.

Okay, here it is.

* * *

_Fade in:_

_It's a tall dark tower, an all too familiar one. We see that it's the same one from the beginning of the first movie. Selene's perched on it also, but she looks slightly different. Her coat is shorter, and her hair is longer, going down a bit past her shoulders. Lightning strikes in the distance._

**_Selene_****_: _**It's been two centuries since that fateful event…

_Flashes  from__ the first movie. The subway shootout. Lucian biting Michael. Viktor killing Singe. The grenade falling down into the shaft. Kraven shooting Lucian. Viktor and Michael fighting. Selene killing Viktor. Marcus' eyes opening, now pitch black, the eyes of a hybrid._

_Cut back to the tower._

**_Selene_****_: _**The war had escalated to a point where hiding our blood feud from the mortals could no longer be considered an option.

_Flashes of lycans and vampires shooting in the streets, while humans duck and cover.__ One male hides behind a mailbox, which gets ripped out of the ground almost a second later by a transformed lycan. Chucking it at a vampire, the lycan pounces once the vampire is down on the ground._

_Marcus, sitting on his throne.__ His eyes are closed. He looks around his mid thirties, with long dark hair. _

**_Selene_****_ (V.O.): _**Marcus' reign has affected everyone he's come into contact with, including my daughter.

_Selene__ and Michael's daughter, Sonja, named after Lucian's mate to honour the lycan who had died saving Michael and Selene. She loads a gun and puts into a holster. She has long dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. _

_Michael and Marcus, standing about fifty feet away from each other. Both are in hybrid form. Then with a snarl, they lunge._

_Two hybrids, both in their thirties, one with short, almost spiky black hair and dark grey eyes, with a neatly trimmed beard and moustache, facing off against a hybrid of African descent. The African hybrid is __Norman__, while the other is Vincent. Vincent is holding a sheathed katana, while __Norman__ has twin short swords. He points one at Vincent._

**_Norman_****_: _**I was always better than you, Vincent…and that was when I was human.

_Vincent and a young blonde haired woman glancing at each other, before turning fully to face each other. The blonde is Anise. They stare, as recognition appears on their faces. Michael is there also._

**_Michael (V.O.): _**Oh my god.

_A hybrid, in his early forties, wearing a rather casual looking suit, as he cocks a shotgun. This is Osborne._

**_Osborne: _**God can't help you now, boy.

_Cut to the tower._

**_Selene_****_: _**…things, have a habit of changing at the most inconvenient times…I guess that's life.

_We suddenly cut to behind her, as something rushes out of the darkness with a roar. She turns around and fires at the screen._

_Cue dramatic music as we see the following scenes._

_A lycan transforming._

_Marcus embracing Erika._

_Vincent and Norman fighting._

_Sonja crying over a body. We can't see who it is._

_Michael and Selene lying on a bed, kissing fiercely._

_Kraven, in hybrid form, running through a subway car._

_Osborne grabbing Selene by the throat._

_Marcus, in hybrid form, roaring, as if in pain._

**Kate Beckinsale**

_Selene__, as she pulls two guns out of her coat. She fires at someone off screen._

**_Scott Speedman_**

_Michael, as he changes into hybrid form._

**Vincent Perez**

_Marcus, as he rises from the throne, a look of determination in his eyes._

**Eliza Dushku**

_Sonja, as she pulls a sword from a scabbard on her back. We see that it's Viktor's sword._

**Gary Oldman**

_Osborne, as he looks up from a piece of paper, a confused look on his face._

_Cut to darkness, as the music slows. More text appears._

_The Eternal Song of War_

_ A dark cavern. Vincent and Marcus face off against Osborne. They both glance at each other, and nod. Osborne is standing over a female body, who appears to be dead, a look of grief and rage on his face as he stares at the two hybrids. They charge._

_Just before they collide, the screen cuts to darkness again, as text appears once again._

_Coming Soon_

_Fade Out…_


End file.
